Coagulation The painful of life
by Aster choi
Summary: Hidupnya sungguh menyedihkan, tak ada orang yang pernah memperdulikannya. namun hanya satu orang- choi sooyoung. gadis bermarga choi yang selalu mencintai sosok kim heechul yang menderita. melawan kerasnya hidup. namun disaat perasaan mereka mulai menyatu, saat-saat yang pahit mulai datang kembali
1. Chapter 1

Cast :

kim heechul

Choi Sooyoung

Choi taeyeon

Lee hyukjae

Mungkin akan ada tambahan pemain di chapter selanjutnya

n/b : annyeong! Aku balik dengan ff SJ feat SNSD nih, ff nya terinspirasi dari suaranya SJ K.R.Y di coagulation

semoga suka ya chingudeul:D

ready!

One..

Two..

Three..

Lets go!

happy reading~

Diiing duung~ Diiing duung~

Suara dentingan lonceng pulang sekolah yang mengalun lembut berhasil menyadarkan seorang siswa yang tenggelam dalam imajinasinya

_" eoh, sudah jam berapa ini?"_ tanya siswa itu pada sebuah benda yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiri nya

**Waktu menunjukan pukul 16.30PM**

Siswa itu kemudian berjalan melewati lobby sekolah yang luas dengan langkah kaki yang lunglai,

Wajahnya sangat pucat, badannya sudah panas, berulang kali terjatuh namun bangkit lagi dan terjatuh lagi, dan sesuatu keluar dari lubang hidung indahnya

Sebuah aliran sungai kecil berwarna merah pekat saling berebut untuk mencapai ujung lubang hidungnya, sungai kecil ini menandakan kelemahan fisiknya yang semakin parah

_" Kim Heechul!"_ tiba-tiba seorang gadis dengan seragam khas Seoul high School berlari tergopoh-gopoh sambil memanggil nama siswa tersebut

Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh tanpa bergeming

Disaat sudah sejajar dengan tubuhnya. Gadis itu merogoh kantungnya dan menyodorkan sapu tangan hasil rogohannya tadi ke heechul

_" ayo dilap sebelum bajumu kotor karenanya"_ ucapnya sambil menunjuk hidung heechul yang berdarah

_" tidak, terima kasih"_ heechul menolak pemberiannya

Tanpa malu gadis itu membersihkan hidung heechul dengan sapu tangannya

_" Dasar keras kepala, ini_ _kan demi kebaikanmu"_ balasnya

Heechul mendengus pasrah mendapat perlakuan darinya

_" bagaimana kau bisa sering sekali mimisan?"_

_"terima kasih"_ balas heechul pada gadis yang tingginya melebihi dirinya sendiri

**Mereka pun berjalan bersama melewati taman sekolah yang hijau**

_'' sooyoung, aku boleh tanya sesuatu?''_ heechul akhirnya angkat bicara

_" tanya apa? Tanyakan saja"_ sooyoung penasaran

_" kau kan pintar. menurutmu penyakit apa yang paling mematikan?"_

Sooyoung terlihat berfikir sejenak

_"aku rasa semua penyakit mematikan, apalagi yang sudah kronis"_

_" kalau sudah kronis, ada kemungkinan mati?"_

_" kalau dia dirawat dengan baik dan benar , mungkin ada kemungkinan sembuh"_

_"berapa persen?"_

_" kalau ada niat, kemungkinan yang kecil bisa besar, kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"_

_"aku hanya mengetes mu saja, ayo pulang"_

"hey, beritahu aku apa alasanmu!" si gadis ikut berlari mengejar temannya sepanjang lapangan sekolah membentang luas.

==Kim Heechul P.O.V==

Aku merebahkan tubuhku yang kecil diatas ranjangku yang ada diasrama sekolah

Aku Kim Heechul, seorang yang tampan dan banyak disukai wanita, aku tergolong kedalam laki-laki yang berparas cantik –ku akui itu- bahkan tak jarang lelaki jatuh cinta padaku, namun aku tak pernah menganggapnya.

Sejak kecil aku tak tau siapa orang tuaku, aku besar dipanti asuhan kecil didesa bucheon,

Banyak sekali orang tua diluar sana yang ingin mengadopsi diriku yang cantik ini, namun mereka akan mengembalikan ku ke panti asuhan setelah 2minggu setelahnya dengan alasan "kenakalanku yang luar biasa"

Dan selanjutnya selalu seperti itu, sampai akhirnya tak ada satupun orangtua yang ingin mengadopsiku lagi.

Setelah berumur 15tahun aku keluar dari panti asuhan itu, meninggalkan bucheon yang penuh kenangan dan tinggal diseoul.

Mendaftar disekolah yang menyediakan asrama. Dan disini lah kim heechul sekarang.

Aku tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang, setiap hari harus menerima ejekan, hinaan bahkan kekerasan dibawah umur tetapi aku tak pernah membenci orangtua ku sampai akhirnya aku mulai membencinya.

Menunggu selama 17tahun dengan harapan mereka akan menjemputku, namun tak pernah datang juga. sampai tuhan berbaik hati menghadiahkanku sebuah penyakit tepat dihari ulang tahunku yang ke-14

_" apa benar mereka membuangku? Jika benar kenapa tidak membunuhku saja? Itu terasa lebih baik, daripada aku harus hidup seperti ini belum lagi menanggung penyakit yang mematikan ini"_

Mata kecilku mulai tertutup pertanda aku akan masuk kedunia mimpi yang bahkan terasa lebih indah dari dunia nyata yang menyedihkan.

_**Eodiseo eoddeoke jagguman maetineunji nado moreujyo**_

_**Geunyang naega mani apeun geotman arayo**_

_**Ddeugeowotddeon gaseumi jeomjeom ssaneulhajyo**_

_**Mworago malhalji, eoddeoke butjapeulji nado moreugetjjana**_

_**Eoddeoke nan eoddeoke hajyo**_

_**Darimana asalnya, bagaimana mereka terbentuk lagi dan lagi, ku tak tahu**_

_**Yang kutahu hanyalah ku sangat terluka**_

_**Hati terbakarku berangsur-angsur mendingin**_

_**Kutak tahu harus berkata apa ataupun mempertahankanmu**_

_**Bagaimana aku, bagaimana kubisa melakukannya**_

_._

.

.

Aku berjalan ke sekolah dengan langkah yang kecil, tubuh ku yang kecil menggigil karena hembusan angin yang dingin

Ditengah perjalanan tampak segerombol bocah tak tau diri seakan menungguku

_" hey, Kim Heechul kau masih hidup?"_ tanya salah seorang dari mereka yang merupakan ketua dari gerombolan maniak itu

Aku hanya diam karena ku rasa tubuhku mulai panas lagi dan melanjutkan langkah kakiku yang tertunda,

_" kenapa kau bisa punya sikap sombong seperti itu? Atau jangan-jangan telingamu itu tak berfungsi lagi ya?" _

_ jika saja aku meladeninya mungkin mereka akan tinggal nama, batinku_

_" sudah bos, hajar saja mahluk aneh seperti dia!" seru anak buahnya serempak_

_"baiklah, lihat baik-baik ya"_ sombongnya

Cciatt,, kepalan tangannya berhasil ku tepis dengan cepat agar tak menyentuh wajah cantikku

Hyuk jae pun tertawa kesal, _" berani sekali kau"_ bisiknya

Tiba-tiba saja kepalaku mulai panas lagi, kakiku mulai gemetar

Seakan mendapat timing yang tepat hyukjae tak menyiakan kesempatan dan langsung memukul tepat di pipi putihku hingga akhirnya aku merasakan perih teramat sangat, _"berani sekali kau!"_ ancamku

_" mau ku pukul lagi kau!"_ balasnya dengan memukul bagian dada dan meminta teman-temannya mengeroyok diriku yang sedang lemah -sungguh tidak jantan, mengeroyok orang yang sudah tak berdaya- batinku

Pukulan demi pukulan mendarat disekujur tubuhku, namun aku masih tetap tegar

Sampai kurasa tubuhku mulai menegang, semua terasa sakit terlebih hatiku.

"eomma!" ucapku lirih

"sudah teman-teman!" suara serak hyukjae menginterupsi kegiatan biadab mereka "kita tinggalkan saja, sungguh ia tak ada apa-apanya" lanjutnya dan pergi meninggalkanku yang mengenaskan

.

.

.

Matahari mulai tenggelam, siang sudah berlalu digantikan malam yang gelap dan dipenuhi gulungan awan comolonimbus yang beredar diatas bumi,

Angin berhembus dengan kencang seakan tak mengasihani sosok yang tengah tergeletak disebuah lorong gelap

Rintik-rintik air dari langit mulai turun, membasahi celah-celah bumi tanpa ampun

Namun kim heechul belum terbangun dari mimpinya, tubuhnya sudah sedingin es, lebam ditubuhnya akibat pukulan mulai membiru –sungguh mengenaskan-

Dibawah rintikan hujan yang deras, datang sebuah mobil dan berhenti tepat dilorong tempat sosok mungil heechul yang tak berdaya,

"bawa anak itu masuk sekarang" seru seorang wanita berpakaian hitam kepada bodyguardnya

"baik nyonya" tanpa BaBiBu lagi, sibodyguard dengan gagahnya mengangkat tubuh heechul kedalam mobil milik nyonya yang menyuruhnya.

Si nyonya memandang sedih kearah heechul yang babak belur, matanya mulai memanas

Alih-alih mencegah air matanya untuk turun, ia justru menjatuhkannya dan sedikit terisak

"anakku sayang, anakku malang" ucap wanita itu lirih

To Be Continued..

Review Juseyo~


	2. Chapter 2

_**Coagulation~the painful of life~**_

Cast :

kim heechul

Choi Sooyoung

Choi taeyeon

Lee hyukjae

Mungkin akan ada tambahan pemain di chapter selanjutnya

n/b : annyeong! Aku balik dengan ff SJ feat SNSD nih, ff nya terinspirasi dari suaranya SJ K.R.Y di coagulation

semoga suka ya chingudeul:D

ready!

One..

Two..

Three..

Lets go!

~happy reading~

Hujan semalam sudah sirna terganti oleh Sang mentari mulai merajai langit, menyinari seluk beluk kota seoul dengan hangat. Tampak seorang pemuda tengah terlelap disebuah ranjang king size, namun tidurnya tak berangsur lama. Manik hitam pekatnya terbuka seiring lengguhan bibirnya menahan sakit disekujur tubuhnya

"Eungh~ appo"

Matanya masih setengah terbuka, namun ia bisa merasakan banyak orang disekelilingnya.

Salah seorang dari mereka mulai mmendekat, heechul pun segera bangkir dari tidurnya.

Sungguh tubuhnya masih sangat sakit apalagi saat tulang panggulnya menahan berat tubuhnya

"selamat pagi tuan" suara lembut seorang pria tua dengan seragam hitamnya mulai terdengar

Yang disapa pun seakan tak percaya, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri "maksud anda itu aku?" Tanya nya bingung

Pria tua itu tersenyum hangat lalu mengangguk. Tangan keriputnya menyatu dengan keras menghasilkan sebuah suara yang nyaring " plok plok"

Seiring tepukan tangannya, datang beberapa orang pelayan mendorong sebuah troli kecil kearah heechul

"waktunya sarapan pagi tuanku" ucap pria tua itu membuat kening heechul mengkerut heran

"maaf, tapi kenapa aku ada ditempat mewah ini? Aku merasa tak pernah mengenal anda"

"sarapanlah dulu tuan muda, nanti nyonya besar akan mengunjungi anda setelah ini" jawab si pria tua itu dengan sopan dan beranjak dari tempat heechul.

"selamat menikmati tuan muda" begitulah ucapan para pelayan sambil menyediakan meja kecil yang diatasnya terdapat bubur abalone yang aroma nya menggelitik perut heechul.

.

.

.

"bagaimana keadaannya pak lee?" Tanya seorang wanita pada pria paruh baya disampingnya tanpa menghentikan langkahnya

"sejauh ini dia terlihat lebih baik nyonya choi" jawab si pria tua

Si wanita itu terdiam. Hati nya mulai terasa sesak apalagi saat mengingat kejadian 15tahun yang lalu.

Masa lalunya yang menyedihkan bersama dengan anak laki-lakinya.

"aku akan mengunjunginya setelah menyelesaikan tanda tangan kontrak dengan CJ corp" jelasnya yang diangguki patuh oleh pria tua bermarga lee itu

.

.

.

"**_Nuni yeppeudago geu misoga jotago_**

**_Eonjenga naega malhan jeongi imayo_**

**_Ireoke majubogu geudae son jabel su isseo_**

**_Jeongmal nan dahaengirago_**

**_Jeojeun meoritjyeori bulgeojin geu du bori_**

**_Sarang seurepdago malhan jeongi innayo_**

**_Jichin haruekkeute geu daega ht daneun ge_**

**_Naegeneun neomu keun seonmul irago_**

**_Saranghandago bulleojul geudae gyeote itdamyeon_**

**_Sesange baral geori hana eomneyo_**

**_Geudae hanaro haengbokhan sarami doena bwajo_**

**_Ganjikhalgeojo jigeum juri sarangeul"_**

Tungkai kaki jenjangnya melangkah seiring dengan lagu yang terputar di earphone nya.

Lagu tentang perasaannya yang sangat dalam. Sesekali bibir manisnya ikut melantunkan lirik lagu tersebut.

"kemana dia? Aku tak melihatnya sepanjang hari" ucapnya lirih

Ia menghirup udara dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Hatinya merasa rindu pada sosok yang ia sukai selama ini –heechul-

**_Nuni yeppeudago geu misoga jotago_**

**_Eonjenga naega malhan jeongi imayo_**

**_Ireoke majubogu geudae son jabel su isseo_**

**_Jeongmal nan dahaengirago_**

**_Jeojeun meoritjyeori bulgeojin geu du bori_**

**_Sarang seurepdago malhan jeongi innayo_**

**_Jichin haruekkeute geu daega ht daneun ge_**

**_Naegeneun neomu keun seonmul irago_**

**_Saranghandago bulleojul geudae gyeote itdamyeon_**

**_Sesange baral geori hana eomneyo_**

**_Geudae hanaro haengbokhan sarami doena bwajo_**

**_Ganjikhalgeojo jigeum juri sarangeul_**

Dilanjutkannya lagi untaian lagu cinta tersebut. Berharap dengan menyanyikannya, orang itu bisa sadar akan perasaannya selama ini.

To Be Continued..

Review Juseyo~


End file.
